Listen To Me
by colakirk
Summary: Peter is upset with Neal for having not taken his physical as ordered by the Bureau. Warning: This fic contains spanking. Don't Like, Please Don't Read.


**Written for The Fan Fiction Exchange Program on Live Journal**

**the-ff-exchange (dot) livejournal ****(dot) com**

**Prompt:-**

'_**Everyone assumes Neal lied about seeing a doctor for his checkup when Peter gets a letter reminding him of needing to get Neal in or the work release is pulled. He assumes Neal is lying to him when Neal looks panicy and professes to have done it, since usually thats a sure tell to Peter. He spanks Neal and drags him to the doctor. He is too mad and worried about Neal getting sent back to prison over something so stupid he forgoes the comfort and berates Neal for risking the good thing he has with Peter and El and the FBI because he doesnt like doctors. He is stunned when they get there and the receptionist apologizes profusely. A mistake was made on their end, Neal had come in with a Mrs. Burke last week and a new letter is on its way to the office stating that fact. Peter reaming out the doctor's office for the 'complications' they had caused. He's also worried Neal is too calm and accepting, having shut down. Peter is flustered, not sure how to handle it so he takes him home and tells him to go to his room and rest as he waits for El to give him a clue what to do. El understands but also confirms the doctor's story. Fic ends with cuddling, hugs, and Neal getting some measure of revenge on Peter, like a full day of art lectures from a visiting art historian with an annoying voice that to poor peter is fingers on a chalkboard. Neal adores the man as his legitimate art guru. Peter would probably be ready to puncture his own ear drums or gouge out his retinas'**_

**LISTEN TO ME**

Agent Peter Burke stormed out of his office and shouted, "Caffrey, get up here!"

Neal jumped at the command and came close to spilling his coffee all over the mortgage fraud case files that sprawled across his desk. 'Now that would have been a shame!'

The young CI strolled into Burke's office and plonked himself into the visitor chair without looking up at his handler. "Yes, Peter. What have I done now?" Perhaps he should have checked first before opening with a cocky attitude. The agent looked furious. Neal quickly buttoned his lips and sat straighter in the chair. _What have I done indeed?_

Peter leant over and slammed a piece of paper onto the table top so it was facing Neal. It was a letter from the Department of Justice but Neal was unable to read the fine print. "They're pulling the plug on your work release program, Neal. Do you know why?"

The young con shook his head, unsure of what was happening.

"Because you didn't get your physical when you were asked."

"Oh, Peter…"

"No!" Neal flinched at the sharp rebuff. "I asked you to go, told you it was important, and now they want to stick you back in prison!"

"Peter, listen to me…"

"No, Neal. You listen to me. I'm going to make a few calls to sort out the mess that you've made, once again! You can wait for me in Interrogation Three."

Neal stood, "Peter, listen…"

"Just go."

Neal walked dejectedly down the stairs and found himself face to face with Diana and Jones.

"What did you do this time, Neal?"

"Nothing, Diana. Peter got a letter saying I hadn't taken my annual physical but I have, and he won't listen. Can you go and talk to him for me, please?"

"Not a chance. I'm not getting roped into your latest con. Do you think I'm keen to get my ass chewed off as well?"

Neal looked to Jones but the agent simply held up a hand. "Sorry, man. Maybe next time you should actually go have your physical rather than just pretending that you did." Jones sat back down at his desk and Diana returned to hers.

"But I did go." Nobody was listening leaving the young man no other option than to wait for Peter as ordered in Interrogation Three. Neal knew why his handler had chosen that particular room. It was a quiet, out of the way room with no two way window, and no recording devices. It was no longer used for interrogations but was kept as is because the windowless room had very little use for anything else. Neal, however, had first hand experience with its one other use. Peter had brought the young con here once before to take care of an incident involving him being disobedient and reckless. Neal wasn't at all happy to be back.

A few minutes later, Peter stormed in and slammed the door shut behind him. As an afterthought, he turned back and made sure the door was securely locked. Neal, who was leaning against the far wall, couldn't tell if Peter had done it to keep others out, or him in. He expected the later from the enraged appearance of his handler. Peter marched over to the younger man and grabbed him by the arm. Neal felt for sure Peter was going to drag him across the table and start whipping him with his belt but instead, the agent walked them both over to the table and simply said, "Pants down."

"Peter, please listen to me. I …"

"I said pants down. Do it now or I'll do it for you." Peter hitched his butt up on the table and waited.

Neal reluctantly unbuckled his pants and pushed them along with his boxers to the bottom of his thighs. He dropped his head so he didn't have to see Peter's face while he was pulled up and over the older man's knee. Neal's feet were no longer touching the ground and he buried his head into his arms on the table and hoped that his shirt sleeve would catch all his tears. He felt Peter's hand come to rest on the bare skin of his backside and then all too soon the spanking began. Peter delivered swat after swat without compromise that alone told the young man just how upset the agent was. He could feel his backside heat up as Peter ensured no spot was left untouched. Neal desperately wanted to yell out for Peter to stop but for some reason, the older man was no longer listening. So instead, he cried quietly into his arm.

Finally, it was over and Neal was lifted back off his handler's knee. "Get dressed."

Neal wiped away some more tears with his sleeve so he could see what he was doing a little easier as he tried hopelessly to redo the buckle on his pants. He couldn't understand why Peter wasn't telling him everything would be okay and all was forgiven. But rather than cuddles and assurance, Peter began to lecture. "You don't ever think, Neal! You have a wonderful thing here, a one off opportunity and you're going to ruin it all by doing something really stupid. Your work release program has conditions and you can't fool around with it by blatantly ignoring the parts that don't work for you. I asked you last week to get that check up and so that means you disobeyed me as well! And what about El? Do you care so very little about how it affects those who love you that you'll just do whatever regardless?" Peter continued the lecture but Neal had zoned out. He could see his handler ranting and raving but his words were no longer getting through.

"You're not even listening to me are you Neal?"

"Yes, Peter. I'm listening."

Peter marched over to the door while pointing his finger at the younger man. "I'm going down to the garage to get the car. Be out the front in two minutes, mister!"

"Yes, sir."

-W-C-

"Peter Burke. I called a short time ago to make an appointment for Neal Caffrey."

"Ah, yes Agent Burke. If you both have a seat the doctor will see him shortly." The young receptionist turned to address the younger man, "Hello again, Mr Caffrey. Didn't think we'd see you back here again so soon."

"No ma'am." Neal couldn't look her in the eye.

Peter had taken a step away from the counter but smartly returned upon hearing the little interaction. "Wait. You've seen him here recently?"

"Yes, sir. Mrs Burke brought Mr Caffrey in for his physical last week."

Peter turned to Neal, "Is that true?"

"Yes, sir" Neal replied without his usual confidence.

Peter was confused, "But the D.o.J. rang to confirm his physical and your office told them it was still outstanding."

"Yes, sir. The paper work for that had slipped through the system. We rectified it earlier this week and the department should receive the record within the next couple of days."

"What is this! Amateur hour? Can't you people get anything right?"

"Sir, it happens sometimes. It wasn't done intentionally. We're sorry to have caused the inconvenience."

"Not good enough! This isn't the last you'll hear about it. Let's go Neal!"

"Yes, sir."

Peter was fuming as he drove off from the doctors. His emotions were all over the place. Anger, frustration, confusion and guilt. Lots and lots of guilt. How had this all turned out so badly? One thing was for sure, somehow he'd have to fix the mess he'd made of the young man sitting silently in the passenger seat beside him. He'd need El's help with that so instead of returning to the office, he turned the car around and headed home.

When they arrived, Neal stood silently in the middle of the living room, awaiting the next instruction. Peter had seen the kid like this before. He'd shut down, blocking out the world, only responding to straightforward directions from the agent. It was a difficult place to bring him back from. No simple 'snap out of it' comment was going to pull him back. Peter had tried that in the past. No, Neal had firmly entered into what the agent referred to as his 'dark place' and Peter had put him there. And in case the older man had any doubts, Neal gave a clear confirmation of his current state of being because it was the only time Peter ever got called, 'Sir.'

"Neal, go up and have a rest in your room. I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"Yes, sir." Neal dragged his feet upstairs and towards the guest room.

Yep, Peter had made one hell of a mess. He picked up the phone to call El.

-W-C-

El walked in carrying several boxes of Chinese and set them on the table. "What's going on?"

Peter filled his wife in on the fiasco.

El looked concerned. "I took him there myself, last week. He was worried about the physical and he asked me if I'd go with him. He was so nervous. I went into the exam room with him after he wouldn't let go of my hand. I stayed with him the whole time. He had to have a shot and I patted him gently and wiped away the stray tears while he lay on the table. He was so brave. I took him for coffee and donuts after. You were in court for the day, but Neal was with me the whole time."

Peter rubbed his face with his palms. "Oh El, I've messed up so badly."

"Look, call him down. First we'll eat and then we'll sort something out. Okay?"

"Sure." Peter stood and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Neal, come down for dinner please." The agent called up with just enough volume so he could be heard.

Within seconds, the young man appeared and walked hesitantly across the living room, to the dining table. He made no attempt to look up and just stood silently behind one of the empty chairs. El and Peter had already taken up two of the spots. The two Burkes looked at each other. "Neal, have a seat." El suggested when she saw that the kid wasn't planning to make a move any time soon.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Neal sat down and put his hands in his lap. His eyes remained downcast.

Peter served himself a plate of Chinese and then put some out for Neal after realising the younger man was in no state to help himself to the food on the table. "Eat that please, Neal."

"Yes, sir." Neal picked up the fork and slowly plugged away at the meal, one mouthful at a time. He didn't stop till his plate was clean then he put his fork down and his hands back onto his lap.

Peter sighed, "Neal, why don't you go have a nice long hot shower. I'll leave some pyjamas on your bed."

"Yes, sir." Neal got up and pushed his chair under. "Thank you for dinner, Elizabeth."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

The young con left the room and it was Peter's turn to look down so he didn't have to face his wife. He didn't need a visual confirmation of how upset she would be, he could feel her anger emanating off to the side.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Just how hard did you spank him?"

"Not that hard." Peter shot back defensively. "I think he's more upset because I spanked him for nothing. I can't believe he's taken it so badly!"

"Peter Burke, I have a good mind to pull down your pants and give you a thrashing with my hairbrush and then we'll see how well you take it!"

Peter's face went bright red, quickly realising he was only digging himself in deeper and knowing full well that El wasn't past making good on her threat. "Look I'm sorry El. I just don't know how to fix it."

"I'll tell you how you're going to fix it, Peter. You're going up there now, and you're going to stay with him until he feels better. I don't care how you do it, but you are not to leave him till our Neal is back. Is that clear?"

"Yes, El." Peter rose from his seat and headed upstairs to work a miracle. He could hear the shower running so he went to his room to collect some fresh pyjamas which he placed on Neal's bed.

Peter gave the young man enough time to get dressed before re-entering the guest room. Neal was stretched out face down on the bed looking way too small in Peter's oversized pyjamas. The kid had his head turned away from the door and gave no indication that he'd heard the older man enter. Peter left for a moment before returning with a bottle of lotion. He sat down on the edge of the bed and then very gently pulled down the young man's pyjamas to his knees. Neal didn't so much as flinch. Peter picked up the bottle of soothing lotion and squeezed some onto his palms. He rubbed it together in his hands to take off the chill then smoothed it gently over the slightly pink cheeks of the young man's butt. He rubbed in the cream, with soft caring circles, and was careful not to miss any spots. The whole time, Neal remained out to it. No movement, no sounds, no pleading, no acknowledgement. After he finished, Peter pulled the pyjama pants back into place. "Neal, can you roll over and look at me please."

"Yes, sir."

Neal turned over, despondent eyes filled with tears which would not look at the older man. Peter shifted position so his back was up against the headboard and his legs stretched out on the bed. "I'm sorry, Neal. I'm sorry I spanked you for something you didn't do."

Neal didn't respond immediately and just when Peter had given up hope on trying to break through, the young man reached over and laid a hand on the agent's leg. "No need to be sorry, Peter. I deserved it."

"Neal, no." Peter grabbed a hold of the kid and pulled him up against his chest. "You didn't deserve it. And I'm sorry it happened."

"Peter, I'm not upset that you spanked me." The tears returned and Neal wiped his face against Peter's shirt.

"You're not?" He ran his hands through the young man's hair.

"No. I mean I would have rather you didn't but it's not like I wasn't probably owed a few for the many times you've let me off the hook."

"So why did you get so upset?" Peter was confused.

Neal finally looked directly at the older man. "I wanted to tell you what had happened but you just ignored me. It was like I wasn't important enough to be heard. I tried, but you just wouldn't listen to me."

Peter wiped at the tears flowing freely down the young man's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Neal. I made a mistake. I'd like to think it won't happen again but…sadly I know it probably will. Will you promise to pull me up if it happens again?"

"I'll try."

"Me too." Peter gentle pushed the young man back down onto the bed and pulled the comforter over his shoulders. ""How about tomorrow, you and I call in sick and we'll go and see that historian friend of yours who's presenting at the MET this week?"

Neal's eyes all but popped out of his head, "Really? We could do that? You told me last week that I couldn't go."

"I've changed my mind. Can you still get tickets?"

"Yeah, of course. I know people." Neal's beautiful smile was a sight for sore eyes.

"Great. Now go to sleep. I'm just going to sit here for a little while."

"You don't have to stay with me Peter."

"Oh, I know but I will anyway." Peter had heard the shower switch off in the bathroom and knew El's routine of brushing her hair before hoping into bed. Now would not be a good time to return to the room!

-W-C-

Professor Albie tapped on the mic and began his lecture on the Courtly Art of the Ancient Maya. Peter cringed at the sound of professor's voice. It was by far the most annoying sound the agent had ever heard. Neal didn't seem to notice. He leant forward in his seat like a young boy listening for his name to be called out by Santa Clause. Peter was glad to see that his partner had returned completely from his short visit to the dark place. He'd be far more careful about handling Neal's discipline in the future. At some point, he'd have to deal with it again. Neal got into way too much mischief not to need a good spanking every now and then, but he'd be sure to listen before he reacted, each and every time. The agent turned his attention back to the lecture. Was it over yet? He checked his watch. He'd been sitting in the theatre for less than five minutes. Only four hours and fifty-five minutes to go. Peter was going to learn this lesson the hard way.

"Now," Professor Albie smiled, "At the end of this first session, I'm going to give you all a pop quiz, so…I need you to listen to me very carefully."

(Reply to this) (Parent) (Thread)


End file.
